Harry Potter and the Vampiric Vegetarians
by ravenclawROAR
Summary: A crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight.


The sun beamed through the clouds that were floating in the air, the breeze was peaceful – not too strong, not too weak. Harry and all his friends were walking through Diagon Alley together. "You know what," Harry began "Dumbledore's quest may have ended but that does not mean the adventures has to.."

Ron looked to Harry and said "Blimey, Harry. We're almost 18 and have had enough adventures to last a lifetime". Hermione smiled at this and looked to Ron. Luna was walking off in her own world; Ginny was behind everyone with Neville talking about how they wanted to spend the rest of their lives.

This made Luna stop, she then walked to Ginny and said "I want to be a naturalist."

"Cool!" Ginny replied, smiling towards Luna.

Neville then said "That would suit you, Luna. I think you'd be good at it!"

The group spotted a newly open café for some drinks and catch-up time. They hadn't been a group since, well, since they defeated the dark lord, Voldemort. The café was nice, it was slightly dark – but all the places in Diagon Alley were slightly dark. The walls were painted all differently, one had polka-dots and another had stripes. There were many tables with chairs, there were about a dozen other witches and wizards there having drinks. They all wore a cloak or robes in different colours. Hermione pointed out a kid in a Hogwarts cloak, it had the Hogwarts crest on it so she mustn't have been sorted yet. The girl had long, black hair with a pair of violet eyes. She was with her, possible, brother whom looked around 19 or 20. They must have been shopping for supplies at many of the shops there at Diagon alley, they had a few bags of various items.

"Bloody hell.." Ron mumbled to them "That girl looks like Luna, just different hair and eye colour.."

They all looked at the girl then back to Ron. They didn't agree, they all said she looked like someone else. They didn't know who though..

"Remember in third year," Hermione started "how we saved Buckbeak.."  
"Yeah?" Harry replied

"I hope he is alright.." She said

"Buckbeak!? You mean that feral beast from third grade? I hope he's dead!" Draco Malfoy had said from across the room, he was with Pansy Parkinson and Goyle. He got up slyly and walked up to them continuing "As for you, I hope you were too.. Potter".

"Go home, Malfoy!" Ron said, almost a shout.

"Oi! What's going on over there!" The head-waiter shouted as he scurried over to them.

"We were just leaving" Malfoy said, shifting his eyes to Goyle and Pansy. They got up quickly and walked after Draco, Goyle walked past the bar area and paid then running after Malfoy.

"What was that about" The waiter said

"Oh, nothing. It was just _Draco Malfoy_ being himself.." Harry said, calmly. The waiter then nodded his head then went back to his job.

The group then continued to talk about their adventures at Hogwarts and how it would be strange not going back there. They had many discussions and debates about who their favorite professors were, and the ones they hated. They all agreed that Professor Snape was pretty bad, but not half as bad as Professor Umbridge. She was the worst one they had ever seen. There was laughter and chatter among them, they were all having a good day. The group knew that once they get proper careers, they wouldn't be able to have social meetings - like this one - everyday, so they chose to make the most of it. They then, somehow, got on the topic of jokes. They cracked a few good ones, like "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Ron then said "Ohh! I have a good one! How many wizards does it take to change a light bulb?" Nobody knew the answer, Ron grinned cheekily and said "Really? You're going to give in that easily?"  
"Yep" Hermione replied as everyone else nodded their heads.

Ron then rolled his eyes and chuckled saying "None — wizards don't need electricity!" It went dead silent, everyone shifted their eyes around.

Hermione then let out a fake laugh and said "Haha, very funny, Ron!" and nudged Harry who was next to her.

He then laughed loudly saying "Yes. HAHAHAHAHA! That's so funny!!"

"It wasn't _that_ funny" Ron admitted.

"Alright then, I have a good one.. Knock, knock!" Harry said.

"Who's there" everyone else chanted.

"You know.."

"You know.. _Who?_"

"That's right! Avada Kedavra!" Harry said, his voice getting quieter with the last part. He then grinned.

The group laughed together, Harry laughed slightly - still grinning.

As the time flew by it was late, they agreed to go home shortly. They then paid the waiter for the drinks they had gotten and left. When they were outside they all walked together for a while, for as long as they could. Hermione stopped for a second, Harry and Ron turned to her. Luna, Ginny and Neville stopped and watched her. There was a silence between all of them, all you could hear was the chatting between other wizards and witches around them. Ron then broke the silence and said "Hermione, you feeling okay?"

She nodded her head and replied "Guys, this is going to be one of the last time's we're all going to be together. We need to do something – as a group".

Harry then said "We only defeated Voldemort five for six months ago, Hermione. We did that as a group, wasn't that enough for you?"

Hermione shook her head, "That is different, we _had_ to do that. This time, we should do it for fun!"

"We just had the whole day together..?" Neville said

"Well. I mean like something together. Like a vacation or something!!"

Everyone nodded enthusiastically, agreeing. Ginny then said "Yeah! A vacation! That would be excellent!"

"Where should we go?" Ron asked

"I've always wanted to go to Australia or America.." Luna said.

"Let's go to America, none of us can speak Australian.." Ron said, everyone looked to him and laughed hysterically "What!?! It's true isn't it?"

"In Australia they speak English, Ronald. They speak English in America too."

After a few minutes of discussing they decided to go to America and go to various cities there.


End file.
